


The Spot Thief

by Neva_Borne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst Prompt, AtLA, Awkward, Awkward Katara, Awkward Zuko, Bakery, Coffee, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff prompt, Meddling Iroh, Modern AU, Office, One-Shot, Passive-aggression, Tea Shop, Tumblr Prompt, Zutara, date, flirty Zuko, parking spot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: A passive-aggressive war over a coveted parking space makes sparks fly between two unwitting young adults.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156
Collections: Zutara One Shots





	The Spot Thief

Katara had worked at the little newspaper for five years, starting from the very bottom of the food chain and steadily climbing her way up until she was editor in chief. Her coworkers respected her, and she loved her job. 

It didn’t exactly make much money, or come with many perks, but it had been her dream since she was a young girl, and she took pride in her work. The thrill of following a story was still just as good now, five years on, as it had been on her first day. 

The newspaper’s office was located on the third floor of a shared office building. On the floor below them was a small tech company that Katara was fairly familiar with; she used them whenever she needed to replace computers or other technology in her office. On the floor above was a call center. Katara avoided that place, since the workers all looked dead-eyed and miserable, but she often frequented the first floor bakery and tea shop, especially when it was summer and the office windows were open and she could smell the delicious aroma of baking bread or pastries.

Although the parking lot was shared with employees from all of the various companies who rented the building, Katara had always parked in the same spot. Every day, since the day she first started at the newspaper, she had pulled her little blue Honda Civic into the parking spot near the side entrance to the building - the side entrance that was little used and barely anyone knew about. There was no assigned parking, but everyone sort of accepted that everyone had their own spot, and Katara had never shown up to find her spot taken.

Until today.

She frowned in irritation as she stared at the little red Porche that sat innocently in her spot by the side entrance. It was, of course, empty. Its owner must be inside the building somewhere. 

Whoever owned the car probably wasn’t an employee at any of the businesses in the building, since she doubted anyone who worked here could afford such a car. But, still, she couldn’t just sit around and wait for the person to leave. 

With a frustrated sigh, she found a spot further away and huffily stomped up to her office.

“Everything alright, Kat?” Suki, one of the other editors, asked, raising an eyebrow as Katara flung down her folder of notes and threw herself into her chair in her tiny office.

“Someone took my parking spot.” She muttered.

“Oh, yeah. I saw that when I came in. I figured it’d be gone by now.”

Katara shrugged and sipped at her coffee. “It’s just a parking spot. The owner was probably getting something from the bakery or something.”

“Probably.” Suki smiled. “Tomorrow you’ll get your spot back.”

But the next day, the little red Porche was, once again, sitting in her spot in the lot when Katara pulled in. She frowned, irritated once again, and pulled into a different spot. She loitered for a while, hoping the owner of the car would return so she could take back her spot and ask them politely to park elsewhere in future, but no one appeared, and eventually she made her way inside and up to her office.

Suki didn’t even have to ask, simply saw Katara’s grimace and brought her an extra donut from the box that Toph had brought in.

Katara was distracted that day, getting very little work done as she instead planned a way to take back her spot. She would have to get there extra early in the morning and take her spot before the owner of the red Porche arrived.

With two donuts in her stomach and her plan to show up an hour early, she felt much better, and managed to get three pages of the paper edited and ready to print.

Katara was a night owl, so waking up an hour earlier than usual was hard for her. But, armed with an extra strong, extra large coffee and the determination to take back her parking spot, she pulled out of her driveway and headed for the office.

To her consternation, the red Porche was already there, sitting innocently in her spot. 

“God damn it!” She swore, violently pulling into a different spot and growling in frustration as she got out of her car and slammed the door.

She glared at the red Porche as if her hatred alone would cause it to burst into flames.

Nothing happened, of course.

After a few minutes, she gave up trying to set the car on fire with her mind and stomped into the bakery, figuring she may as well get a tasty breakfast since she was here so early.

The old man who ran the bakery and tea shop smiled at her as she walked in, seemingly unperturbed at her sour expression. 

“Good morning, Miss Katara!” He exclaimed. “How are you?”

Katara huffed. “I’m alright, Iroh. How are you?”

“Good, good.” Iroh nodded and smiled. “What can I get for you today?”

Katara cast her gaze over the selection of freshly baked pastries. “An eclair, please, and a jam tart.”

As Iroh packaged up the requested pastries, a person emerged from the backroom carrying a tray of cookies. 

Katara was taken aback by his appearance; first, because of the large scar that stretched across his left eye, and second because she had thought Iroh ran the store by himself.

“Ah, Zuko!” Iroh said, noticing the young man’s appearance. “This is Miss Katara. She’s a regular here - works upstairs at the newspaper.”

The man, Zuko, looked at her, and Katara felt a shock run through her as she met his bright golden eyes. He didn’t smile, but he nodded at her.

“Zuko is my nephew,” Iroh explained, handing Katara the bag with her pastries. “And that’s on the house today. You look like you could do with some cheering up.”

“Thanks,” Katara mumbled, making her way out of the shop. 

She was confused, now, because she was wondering how that man had gotten that scar, and why his eyes were _so_ golden. Like little suns, or little candle flames. Flickering as they looked at her. 

When she got up to her office and took an overly large bite of the eclair - which was _amazing_ as always - she resolved to come even earlier the next morning to get her spot back.

But the next day, the red Porche had still beaten her to her spot and she began to wonder if the car ever actually left the parking lot. Perhaps it had been abandoned there, and that was why she never saw it come or go. 

She stayed in the office late that night. Everyone else left, and Katara remained, working on the final touches on a story she had been chasing for the past few weeks. It was good to work since it kept her awake as everyone else left and she was alone in the dark office. 

It was just past ten o’ clock when she stood up from her desk and stretched, groaning. She moved to the window and peered down at the parking lot. 

The red Porche was gone.

Letting out a cry of victory, she grabbed her keys and made her way down to the lot. Hers was one of three cars left in the lot, and she got in quickly and pulled it into her spot. With a satisfied smile, she made her way back inside and settled down in her office once more.

She didn’t sleep much that night; the small loveseat in her office wasn’t exactly a prime place to sleep, nor was it comfortable in the slightest. She woke sore and miserable, and long before anyone else was due to arrive at the office. 

She made her way down to Iroh’s bakery. To her surprise, Iroh wasn’t behind the counter. Instead, Zuko stood there, a frown on his face as he organized little frosted cookies on a display tray and sipped idly at a cup of tea.

“Hey,” Katara said as she entered.

Zuko looked up. “Hello.” 

“Where’s Iroh?” 

Zuko shrugged, straightening up from his position of leaning on the counter near the tray. “He took a day off.”

He was tall, Katara realized, and well-built. His clothes were simple but they looked new, and apart from his scar, Katara would call him very handsome. Pale skin, dark hair, those bright golden eyes that seemed to look right through her.

He didn’t look like the kind of person to work at a bakery. Or be related to Iroh, the plump, grey-haired man who was incredibly proud of his little shop.

“Oh, okay.” Katara ran a hand through her hair, realizing as she did so that it was tangled and messy. She flushed, suddenly embarrassed at her appearance.

Zuko raised his eyebrow and the hint of a smile twitched at his lips. “You look like you had a rough night.”

Her flush deepened. “I slept at the office. Important story to get published.”

He nodded, definitely smiling now. “No need to defend yourself.” He chuckled. “You want some coffee?”

“I’d love some.” Katara admitted. “And-”

“An eclair.” Zuko interrupted. At her confused expression, he added, “Uncle told me they’re your favorite.”

With that, he disappeared into the back, leaving Katara staring after him feeling somewhat… unnerved? Or perhaps disconcerted was the right word. She didn’t know this man - at all - and yet apparently Iroh had told him all about her.

When Zuko reappeared with the coffee and pastry, she pulled out her wallet but he waved his hand. 

“No worries,” he said, smiling at her. “Uncle wouldn’t charge if he were here. And I don’t charge pretty girls.”

He flashed her a brief grin before disappearing into the back again, without another word. She didn’t have a chance to even _think_ of a response before he was gone, and then she just stood there holding her coffee and pastry and staring after him, confusion and shock flashing across her face.

She turned and left the store, furrowing her brows as she tried to process what had just happened. Had he been flirting with her? Or was he just being nice because Iroh had told him to? 

She was so distracted she almost didn’t notice the little note that was stuck under her car’s windshield wiper when she passed it, but it just barely caught her attention.

_Dear Spot Thief,_

_This is unofficially my parking spot and I’d greatly appreciate it if you parked elsewhere in the future._

_Best,_

_the person whose spot you parked in_

Suddenly all thoughts of Zuko and their strange interaction were erased as anger at the _nerve_ of the owner of the red Porche flashed through her.

That night, she slept in her office again, grateful for the dry shampoo and other toiletries she kept at her desk; she’d stockpiled some after her first overnight trying to edit together the paper in time to get it printed. She had decided to ignore the note, figuring that the other driver wouldn’t really be able to do anything if she just didn’t move her car. They probably wouldn’t leave another note, anyway.

The next morning she made her way down to the bakery and was once again met with Zuko’s golden gaze regarding her from behind the counter. 

“Another night at the office?” Zuko smirked at her.

She nodded, suddenly wishing that she stored some coverup at her desk too - she was sure the bags under her eyes were very noticeable. Somehow that made her feel embarrassed in front of Zuko.

“How are you so… bright… so early in the morning?” She muttered as Zuko began putting donuts into a box for an order that was printed on the receipt taped to it.

He laughed. “I’m just a morning person. I take it you’re not.”

She shook her head and leaned on the counter, watching Zuko work. “Hell to the no.” She smiled. “I live off of caffeine and sugar.”

“I’ve noticed.” He met her gaze as he shut the donut box and she flushed.

“Anyway…” She coughed. “Could I get a coffee and a donut to go? I need to get back to the office.”

“Sure thing,” he replied, and quickly gathered up her order.

Katara slapped some cash down on the counter and turned to leave.

“I told you, pretty girls don’t pay!” Zuko protested.

“I don’t want to run Iroh out of business,” Katara laughed, turning back to look at him. “Especially since I’m sure you give away food to lots of pretty girls.”

His expression became slightly more serious, his golden eyes burning into hers. “I’ve only ever seen one pretty girl walk in here.”

Katara turned beet red and swallowed. “Um. Well… Thanks.”

He smiled softly, and her heart stuttered in her chest. “Have a good one, Katara.”

“You too.”

She left quickly, her stomach doing somersaults in her abdomen, and she was so distracted that she didn’t see that there was another note on her car.

She didn’t see the note until she left that afternoon, deciding that two days was plenty long enough to go without showering or sleeping in her own bed. She left early, hoping to get to bed early and get here early in the morning again. Partially to get her parking spot, and partially because she wanted to see Zuko in the bakery again.

The note was basically the same as the first, except perhaps a bit more aggressive.

_Dear Spot Thief,_

_I’m quite sure you got my first note and proceeded to ignore it. I really like this parking spot and I would_ _greatly appreciate_ _if you would park somewhere else._

_Thanks in advance,_

_the very sad person whose spot you stole_

She scowled and crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the bin, eyes scanning the parking lot for the red Porche. She found it easily - it was the only red car in the lot and, of course, the fanciest. 

Pulling out a piece of paper from her notebook, she quickly scribbled her own note and stalked over to place it on the Porche’s windshield.

_Dear “very sad person whose spot I stole,”_

_I know it’s you leaving these notes on my car. I have worked here for five years and have been parking in this spot since my first day. You are the one who has stolen_ my _spot, and I would_ _greatly appreciate_ _if you would stop both parking in my spot and leaving me these notes._

_Sincerely,_

_“Spot Thief”_

She left the office building in a huff and only felt better after showering and settling down in her bed at home. After two days on that decrepit loveseat, her mattress had never felt comfier.

She overslept. She knew it as soon as she woke and was met with the bright sunlight of mid-morning.

“Damn it!” She exclaimed, flying out of bed and into clean work clothes. 

To her surprise, when she arrived at the office building, her spot was empty and waiting for her. The red Porche was nowhere to be seen. 

Confused, but happy, she got out and headed into the bakery, hoping to talk to Zuko again now that she didn’t look so terrible.

Iroh smiled at her as she entered. “Good morning Katara!”

“Oh, good morning Iroh.” Katara said, casting her gaze about the shop. “Is Zuko here today?”

Iroh chuckled. “No, it’s his day off.” He regarded her out of his amber eyes - similar to Zuko’s but not nearly as intense.

“Oh. Okay.” Katara shrugged as if she weren’t secretly disappointed. “Could I just get a box of donuts then?”

Iroh nodded and began filling the box for her. 

She handed him the cash and waited as he made change, and then slid a fiver into the tip jar. 

“Thanks, Iroh.” She said, taking the box and leaving the store.

For some reason, even the jokes in the office that day didn’t seem to make her laugh. She was lost in thought, staring out the window and wondering about Zuko, and the red Porche, and the stupid notes. 

The thought that Zuko’s absence and the missing red Porche could be connected didn’t occur to her until she was leaving that night and looked up to see the red Porche right in front of her and a now-familiar figure stepping out of the driver’s side.

Shock and confusion and anger washed over her as she stared at Zuko as he shut the car door and turned to face her. His eyes flickered with confusion and his brows furrowed slightly.

“You!” Katara sputtered, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

“Um.” Zuko frowned, glancing around as if expecting to see someone else around that Katara might be speaking to.

_“You!”_ Katara repeated, advancing on him.

“What about me?” Zuko asked, eyes widening as he backed up against his car.

“You’ve been stealing my parking spot!” 

For a brief moment, Zuko looked confused, and then realization dawned on him.

_“Your_ parking spot?” He swallowed. _“You’re_ the owner of the Honda Civic?”

“Yes!” Katara shouted, jabbing her finger at him. “And _you’ve_ been stealing my spot and leaving me snarky little notes!”

He looked guilty as he brought a hand up to rub the back of his head. “I… I didn’t know it was your spot. I… I never would have… I’m sorry.”

His apology took her by surprise. Somehow she hadn’t expected him - the _owner of the red Porche_ \- to apologize. 

She blinked. “What?” 

“I’m sorry.” He repeated, his golden eyes watching her, his expression still guilty. “I really liked the spot and I was upset when I found you’d parked there, and… I wanted it back. But I never would have fought for it if I’d known it was you who parked there.”

She blinked again, furrowing her brows. “Why not?”

He raised his brow. “Seriously? Have you not noticed I’ve been flirting with you since you first came into the shop the other day?”

Her face felt uncomfortably warm as she struggled to hold his gaze, determined not to look away. “I. Um. _Yes.”_

Yes, she had noticed. But flirting was usually harmless. She’d flirted with men to get them to tell her more details on stories before. It had been harmless. No one had expected it to go anywhere.

He stared at her. “Well… okay then. Sorry.”

She frowned as he turned away. “Wait! Did you - the flirting… was that…?”

He turned back. “It’s okay, Katara. You’re not interested. It’s fine.” He shrugged.

“No! I am! I mean…” She flushed a deeper red as he met her gaze, something flickering in his eyes. “Um… I’m sorry. Can we- can we start over?”

He chuckled. “How about we start over tomorrow night, over dinner?”

She smiled and nodded, breathing a sigh of relief even as her heart hammered in her chest. “That sounds great.”

“Then it’s a date, _Spot Thief.”_ Zuko grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this prompt! I want to write a longer modern AU at some point so this was nice practice!
> 
> I hope I got enough passive-aggression in there for ya!
> 
> Thank you for the prompt


End file.
